


All I want for Christmas is You

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't we all love puns!, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Yes, "You" in the title is You-chan. That's all Chika wants...But can she get what she wants this Christmas even with the help of Riko?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the season to be giving~ Falalala~ lala~ lalalala~ :D
> 
> May /You/ enjoy! ;D

"Uuu..." Chika groaned with her head rolling from side to side on the table.

The orangehead's docile friend looked over with concern. "What's wrong?"

Chika looks glumly at her friend, head still on the table. "Riko-chan...I haven't received a Christmas present from You-chan..."

"Okay..?" Riko didn't see the issue - it was still Christmas morning. Plenty of chances for You to give Chika something later in the day, Chika did not have to be a grouchy kid.

"Not okay, Riko-chan!" Chika slams her hand on the table she pressed her face to a moment ago, startling the pianist and some other classmates. "All I want is You-chan! But she haven't shown any possible 'I've got a Christmas present for you, Chika-chan.' signs!"

Riko raised both eyebrows at the daring declaration; Chika really does not hold back in saying what she desires, the whole class was here to hear. That aside, Riko tried to reason with her super loud friend. "Perhaps You-chan forgot it's Christmas?"

Chika frowns at the suggestion. "How can she not know it's Christmas when  _the whole of_  Uranohoshi,  _the whole of_  Numazu,  _the whole of_  Uchiura is covered in Christmas decorations?! Plus! Look!"

"Ohayousoro! And~ Merry X'mas!" One broadly smiling ash-brunette greets her classmates energetically with a salute.

"Right..." Riko nods, she can't argue with that, but... "Didn't you greet her in the morning?"

"You-chan greeted me like it's any other day..." Chika spoke with a pout, no longer at a shouting volume (which Riko is thankful for).

Riko took in the sad figure of Aqours leader then to Aqours costume designer who was obliviously chatting with a classmate at the front, so she made her decision to help where she can. "How about...you take the straightforward approach and tell You-chan what you want?"

Chika put on a thoughtful look and imagined what scene might play out if she was straightforward...

_Right outside her family's inn which was decorated with Christmas lights and other ornaments, Chika exclaims. "You-chan! It's Christmas!"_

_"It sure is!" You looks at the Christmas decors all around, admiring the creative idea of...letting Shiitake wear a Santa hat and Rudolph's red nose._

_"You-chan, I want you!" Chika practiced the straightforward approach right away; you've got to say word for word what you want for Christmas if the person you want to receive from is kind of dense as You._

_Swimmer Dense-at-timely-occasions You smiles at the orangehead. "Mm? I'm already yours, Chika-chan."_

_Chika's red eyes light up with hope-_

_"Your best friend." You adds on with a broad smile and a perfect salute, not noticing Chika's crestfallen face._

Chika slumps onto the table again and whines. "You-chan doesn't get me..."

Riko sweatdrops and as subtly as she could, wiped her drool away that formed when Chika exclaimed "You-chan, I want you!" in the orangehead's imagination which led to Riko branching the fantasy into You pulling Chika into those strong arms the swimmer trained, expert fingers unbuttoning the top three buttons of her shirt (for fantasizing reasons You was not in her sailor school uniform) revealing her ample chest to Chika, a charming smile on the swimmer's lips. "I'm all yours."

_"I'm all yours... I'm all yours..."_  Echoed twice in Riko's head; the auburn haired girl clearly swooning a little at her made-up You (not that You can't speak in a manner that paralyzes girls).

"Riko-chan..! Riko-chan!" The leader of Aqours raises her voice as she have been trying to get her friend's attention for the past few minutes already but to no avail.

"Y-yes?" The pianist snaps out of her reverie.

"It's not 'yes?'! What am I supposed to do now?" Chika pouted pleadingly for her friend's help in getting You to be her present.

Clearing her throat as a verbal way to clear her initial risque thoughts of her two friends, Riko comes up with her next suggestion. "Ah, perhaps you're being too straightforward... How about being a little more subtle?"

"Mm..." Chika enters her thinking mode.

_The orangehead steps close to her childhood friend before running her hand up her friend's toned arms, moving under the sleeve and back out since her motive was not_ that _right now, and then onto You's shoulder, before pressing her hand onto You's chest._

"Chika-chan! Hands! Watch your hands!" Riko exclaims with a raging blush at Chika's imagination.

_"You-chan...Am I here?" Chika asks in a soft, almost vulnerable voice as she rubs her hand on You's left chest._

"C-Chika-chan! Stop molesting You-chan!" Riko, red in the face, on the outside of the fantasy scolded but won't do anything more to stop Chika.

_"Mm?" You hummed a respond. "You're right here in front of me, Chika-chan." The swimmer puts both hands on her childhood friend's shoulders to make her point. "Wouldn't want you anywhere else." You gave Chika a bright smile that Chika would love on normal days, but not in this imagined scene for the more dense than usual ash-brunette did not give Chika her desired answer._

"Gwahh!" Chika cried out in exasperation and went on to poke You's breasts (the drawing of You in her notebook) multiple times with vigor and a pout. "You-chan, you dense bucket!"

The auburn haired girl who was still blushing smacks Chika's hand that was violating You on the notebook. "Why did you keep touching You-chan's br-...chest anyway?"

The mikan-lover rolls her eyes at Riko for avoiding the use of breast  _(oppai)_  and changing to chest  _(mune)._ "Becauseee... You-chan loves me, right?"

Riko bites her tongue to return a curt comment of why ask her before nodding.

"And You-chan's heart is here, right?" Chika pokes the area above You's left breast.

Riko nods again, using all her willpower to not stare a few millimetres down Chika's finger and imagining the real thing. "Around there..."

Chika smiles happily. "And when you love someone they'll be in your heart, right?"

Riko's mouth opens into a small 'o' of realization.

"Exactly!" Chika was happier that Riko understood her drift. "So I should be in You-chan's heart! That's why I asked. If she answered yes, I can ask her to dedicate herself to me as a girlfriend should!" The orangehead crosses her arms and nods to herself sagely.

"I thought this was about Christmas..." The pianist raised an eyebrow at Chika. Christmas presents and getting a girlfriend was two different matters, no?

"It is. And your advice isn't working Riko-chan."

Riko sighs. "Why don't you wish her Merry Christmas and ask her about presents?"

"I guess-"

"Chika-chan, Riko-chan, what are you two talking about?" The main topic - Watanabe You asked even though she pretty much heard enough to know already, her slightly pink cheeks a hint of her embarassment.

_"Ask her."_  Riko whispers to Chika to urge her on.

Chika nods determinedly. "I WANT YOU!" Chika exclaims in English; though 'you' is the name of who she wants.

"That's too straightforward, Chika-chan!" Riko retorts, the secondhand embarassment burning her.

You laughs at her two friends reactions and also because she already knew what they were talking about, she expected Chika's exclamation.

You bends down and leans close to Chika's ear, lowering her voice to a whisper.  _"I was going to wrap myself in ribbons and gift myself to you after school is over... could you wait, Chika-chan?"_

"YES!" Chika jumps onto her feet and throws herself onto You who had no issue with catching and hugging her ecstatic friend as they both laughed.

Riko on the other hand...  _"Ribbons... ribbons... You-chan... Chika-chan's... Christmas is great..."_

Needless to say, Riko's fantasies were M-18 and she changed her Christmas wish this year to wish for one of her favourite doujin artist to release a Christmas YouChika story for her to indulge in after she spies on the actual events that could occur in her neighbour's room.


	2. OMAKE! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought it'll be fun to share this random thought that I expanded on a little. XD
> 
> May you enjoy~

After pampering a clingy orangehead with a lengthy session of hugs, You gently pats the orangehead and slowly pries her off. "I'll be back. Just wanna finish up my conversation with Sui-chan from the diving club!"

And with that, the diving ace jogs off with a salute, leaving a waving Chika and distracted Riko to occupy themselves.

"So... I'm glad that went well?" Riko breaks the silence after she recovers from her M-18 fantasies of her two best friends.

Chika shakes her head with her arms folded across her chest, a very condescending or perhaps look of disapproval directed at the auburn haired girl who suddenly felt guilty and fidgety (this had nothing to do with Riko being part of _Guilty_ Kiss).

"W-What is it, Chika-chan..?" The leader of Aqours didn't had to do much and the pianist was already giving herself away.

"You know what you did, Riko-chan." Chika decided to tease.

"W-What did I do?" Riko gulps despite trying to play it off.

"You were blatantly peeking at my thoughts earlier and having fun when you were supposed to help me." Chika stated matter of factly.

"I-I did not! And was not having f-fun!" Riko panicked. "And...I helped you with You-chan!"

"You were even drooling." Chika added, a smug expression on versus Riko's caught redhanded look.

The pressure got to the poor pianist as she fell to the "Dark side", strutting a little demon pose, "Riri activates skill! Fantasy Reconnaissance!"

"No, that's just Riko-chan being a peeping tom." Chika shakes her head with a very smug smirk still on.

Riko red in the face shouts, "I wasn't peeping! You were saying it out loud!"

"I only said certain lines. How would you know where I was touching You-chan!" Chika defends.

"I-"

"Hey, hey, girls?" You intervenes, a well placed hand on the desk, capturing both Riko and Chika's attention. "You activates skill... _ **I can make your fantasies into reality.**_ " You lowers her voice to a tone of low and sexy, the pacing of each syllable doing so much to Chika and Riko already, yet she finishes the skill with a deadly wink.

Riko swoons and is KO-ed instantly.

Chika was holding on with 1HP but when You's cute and charming smile widened...focused onto her...Chika was next to go to heaven (for a moment).

You lets out a soft sigh as she moves Chika's head onto the table, and Riko onto a chair instead of the classroom floor. "I have the best of friends..." The ash-brunette smiled an amused and loving smile to the unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wild ride perhaps? Albeit a short one. Hahas. XD
> 
> I hope you like this omake~ XP
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ XD See ya! o7 (I only recently realized that that's the way to type a salute-emoji
> 
> P.S. I made up a random name for a random classmate cos' I thought it wouldn't be nice to go XX-chan. :P

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad... It was supposed to be more fluffy, Christmas-y and maybe romantic? How did it turn into comedy? -v-
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed~ -laughs-
> 
> Leave me a comment, review or something to let me know how you liked this story! XD (Chika will look at them with You after she unwraps her present...or maybe Riko will look at them while spying through her binoculars..? XP)


End file.
